


The Tent

by Harry_Pottica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Pottica/pseuds/Harry_Pottica
Summary: DH Spoilers: Harry and Hermione are left alone in the tent after Ron leaves them. Harry attempts to cheer up Hermione and honest conversation, coupled with rampant teenage hormones, takes over.





	The Tent

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. SHE does. This is just my interpretation of certain events in her story and what could have happened differently. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you want to flame, just imagine me yawning in the background. As for intro... DH SPOILERS: Ron left Harry and Hermione in the tent. Honest conversation and hormones ensue...
> 
> WARNING: Not for young audiences. Adult content. I know you want to look and, I'm not that dumb, you probably won't be phased by this in the slightest. However, know that the twinkle in your eyes will always be corrupted henceforth if it hasn't been already.

**The Tent**

 

Harry almost missed the quiet sniffle as he crept through the tent kitchen, trying to find a cup without disturbing her. He obviously hadn't done as good a job of that as he had first thought. Or maybe she had never slept. With Hermione, that was always an option. She seemed to gain energy from the fumes of a good book rather than a good night's rest, unlike the average mortal.

He stopped beside the door to her room on his way back to the fire. He knew she'd taken Ron's farewell a lot worse than he had, but she hadn't spoken since. An obvious sign that she wasn't handling anything well. But maybe she didn't want to talk about it. He knew how that felt and didn't want to intrude. The cold metal of the locket pressed against his chest and suddenly the thought of solitude was overwhelmingly the better option. But, as he walked toward the tent flap, he heard another sniffle coming from her room and he paused once more.

Five minutes passed and Harry was still standing outside her room, now leaning on the doorframe as he listened to choked back sobs from behind the door.

'Fuck it!' Harry turned the doorknob and stepped into the darkened room. "Hermione," he called in a low voice.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Hermione asked, rolling in her bed to face him, covers twisted around her awkwardly. She pointed her now-lit wand into Harry's face, temporarily blinding him. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I, no, nothing's wrong'" Harry stuttered, squinting in the bright light. "I just, well, wanted to check on you."

"Oh." There was silence. Harry stood still, feeling extremely awkward and still staring into the bright light emanating from Hermione's wand.

"Well you needn't have," she finally said. "I'm quite alright, but it was very sweet of you to check. Want me to take watch for now so you can get some sleep?"

Harry took a deep breath and held it. "Hermione, I, I know you're not ok. I heard you crying. I just want to help. Talk to me... Please."

The light shining into his eyes wavered slightly and Harry could hear her breathing deeply. He carefully stepped forward and slowly pushed her wand down until it was pointing at the floor between them, casting shadows all over the room. As the light moved, Harry could see a tear track glinting down her cheek. He carefully stepped over to the side of her bed and knelt beside her.

Her eyes never left his as he gently wiped her cheek with his thumb. As her eyes filled with more tears, he pulled her face into his chest as she started to shake with uncontrollable sobs. Her wand fell onto the wooden floor with a clatter as both her hands twisted in his shirt, pulling him tighter into her grasp.

"It's ok," he muttered. "It's ok, it's ok, it's ok. I'm here."

He felt helpless as he felt his shirt get soaked through, the locket feeling as cold as ice. He rose slowly and sat on the bed, pulling Hermione into his chest as he lent against the backboard. Her hair was a mess and so he used a hand to slowly put it in place, stroking her head gently as he did so. The sniffling slowed down and her breathing steadied as he continued to gently play with her hair.

"You know," Harry started gently after Hermione was silent for a long time. "Maybe this will just all work out for the best. You'll probably look back at this time and think of how far you've come."

Hermione tilted her head to gaze up at his eyes. "And," she said slowly, "how do you foresee this 'working out for the best', oh wise one? 'Cause at this point, it looks like we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, don't know where to go from here and he has left us because we have no idea what we're doing. So, tell me, what good is going to come out of this?"

Harry froze, further platitudes stuck in his throat. Hermione looked at him accusingly.

"I was just trying to be nice..." he ventured. Hermione snorted.

"Thought so," she said. "All empty words."

"Hey! I'm here holding you, aren't I?" He asked, a twinkle forming in his eye. "You just don't know how to play the pretty princess being rescued properly. Not my bloody fault you're bad at this."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth formed a silent 'O' as she looked up at him. "Is that so? Not your fault? I should just sit here and eat up all your empty lies and treat you as my hero. The Boy-Who-Lived, my prince."

Hermione looked up at Harry dramatically as he struggled to keep from smiling as he nodded sagely.

"Exactly," he said. "Now you've got it. Hero of the wizarding world. You know, you should probably be paying me for the honour of talking to you. The girls are probably lined up across the shire waiting for their turn. That's true heroism, right there. Do you know how hard it is to be me? Too many options."

She was giggling now and wiping at her tears. He was glad to see a smile breaking through and he didn't feel so awkward anymore.

"So," she said. Harry looked at her and matched her serious look, both sets of eyes twinkling at each other. "It's tough for you, is it? Too much tail for you, my darling prince? Can't choose which girl to climb in bed with so you came in here instead?"

Harry nodded emphatically. "Oh, definitely. I had to dead bolt the tent flap to keep them all out so I thought I would come in here for some action. Then I had to get all heroic as you were crying. See my dilemma?"

Harry felt rather proud of his banter. Hermione had stopped crying and she now was tucked into his side, face pressed against his chest as she shook with suppressed laughter. He kicked his shoes off and she moved a little to let him slip under the blanket with her.

"So," Harry eventually said after they had settled into the bed. "What was getting to you?"

Hermione was quiet for moment, chewing her lip as she held onto Harry. "Him," she said quietly, staring resolutely at Harry's chest. Harry nodded slowly.

"Missing the runaway redhead?" he asked, staring down at her. "Or angry at him?"

"I don't know, both maybe," she said. "He just didn't even say goodbye, you know. I get it, I hate the locket too. But I'd never leave either of you."

Harry held her as the sobs started once again. He struggled to think of anything to say or do to fix what she was going through and resorted to softly rubbing her back.

"It makes me think of Australia, you know," she choked out between sobs. "Every time I put it on I think of my parents and I wish I could be with them. I think about if I'll ever see them again or if leaving them to join the wizarding world was really the right thing to do. But I could never abandon you, Harry. I won't. I won't."

"I won't abandon you either, Hermione," he whispered into her ear as she shook with racking sobs. His right arm was pulling her tightly into his chest as his left hand stroked her hair and down her back. "I'd never leave you. Not with a troll and not now, ok?"

"Ok," she said, sniffling slightly as her sobs ended. She dried her eyes on his shirt and then snuggled into his shoulder so her face was next to his.

"What does it make you think?" she whispered after a minute's silence. "The locket, I mean. What do you think about when you're all alone with it?"

Harry's breath hitched. He could hear it whispering to him even now.

'You're not good enough,' it hissed in his mind. 'You don't deserve to be called a hero. You don't deserve to be loved. You'll only get them all killed. You have always been a freak. You don't deserve to be loved.'

"Harry?"

"Uh, I, er," he stuttered, realising that she had been staring into his eyes this whole time. He blushed, ashamed of what it said, and looked at the ceiling. "It just... I don't know. It's nothing noble like what you hear. Just random things to discourage me."

"Harry, please tell me," she said as she gently twisted his face to look at her once more. "Do you think any less of me because of what I told you it says to me?"

"No, of course not," he said. "Not at all."

"Then why are you worried about what I'd think?" she said gently. "I just want to know so I can understand. Please."

Harry was silent. He could feel the pain the words inflicted bubbling up in his chest as he tried to remain calm. He looked into Hermione's eyes as she held him close and let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"It tells me that I, I don't deserve to be loved," he said, closing his eyes as they welled up with tears. "That I'm a freak and that I don't deserve anyone loving me. I don't deserve to be called a hero or anyone getting close to me. I'm just a freak. Just a freak."

Harry choked back the sobs as Hermione sat up and pulled him into a tight hug. She pulled his head under her chin and cradled it gently. "It's ok. It's ok," she crooned softly into his ear. "I love you and I won't stop loving you, ok? It's ok. It's ok."

Harry cried until he felt empty inside, sobs still slowly shaking his body. It was now his turn to dry his eyes on her top. As his eyesight cleared, he looked down and froze. He blushed as he realised exactly where he was and what he was looking at. He quickly let go of her top, trying to get the vision of her pert breast out of his mind as he fumbled her shirt back into place.

Hermione gently lifted his chin so he was looking her in the eye. She was blushing too, he noticed, but she was smiling slightly and didn't look angry.

"I, uh," he started before Hermione placed a finger over his lips, shushing him.

"It's ok, I don't mind," she said, fighting to keep a straight face. "Besides, the Hero of the Wizarding World, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, has probably seen so many women's chests that they're all a blur now. I don't expect my humble breasts to last long in your memory compared to all the fine mammaries you must have experienced."

Harry chuckled softly and she giggled in response. "Maybe I have been wasting my fame," he said, "but that was the first set of mammaries I have seen in person. A damn fine set too. I'm not sorry to say that they will likely last in my memory for all of eternity."

She was openly smiling now as she rolled slightly away from him. "Damn fine?" she asked, looking him in the eye with an eyebrow raised. "Why you are a flatterer, Mr Potter. And, pray tell, what makes them so damn fine?"

Harry watched as she leant back and inspected her chest carefully, cupping each breast gently before raising her head to look at him once more. He blushed and she smirked gently.

"Well?" she teased, still smirking at him.

Harry took a deep breath and then boldly looked at each breast before staring into her sparkling eyes. "Well, first of all, they are a fantastic shape," he said as she smiled. He paused to figure out how to say what he was really thinking.

"So, that's all you have to say about them?" she asked. "I'm a bit disappointed."

"Please don't interrupt," Harry said, putting a stern expression on his face. "I said 'first of all' so that implies I have more to say about them."

"Sorry," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "I'll try to behave myself."

"As I was saying," he continued, still fighting the blush in his cheeks, "they are a fantastic shape. They look perfect for holding. Secondly, your nipples," he blushed further as he continued but didn't stop staring into her eyes, "are both very attractive."

"Both of them?" she asked, a surprised look on her face. "I didn't think you got to see both."

"I imagine they're a perfect pair," he said. "Both equally luscious looking."

"And what did you want with my luscious nipples?" she asked, her voice becoming a whisper. Harry looked her in the eye as she stared back at him, biting her lower lip nervously. Her look gave him the courage to say what he really thought.

"They, um, looked very nice to touch and nibble on," he replied, staring into her eyes.

Hermione looked at him oddly for a long moment and Harry began to think he had gone too far. She then lifted her leg over him so she was straddling his waist. Harry jerked with surprise, but she placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down.

"Please," she whispered. She leant forward and kissed him, catching him by surprise once more. He hesitated for a moment before kissing her back passionately. He pushed up against her and slipped his tongue inside her lips. She eagerly locked her tongue with his and let out a soft gasp.

His hands roamed over her back and into her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She pulled back and sat back up, leaning back onto his groin. She smirked as he instinctively pushed up against her. She pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and summoned her own. As she caught her wand, she ended the lumos spell, letting the room fall into darkness. Harry heard her muttering and felt her casting several invisible spells before the room was filled with a soft blue glow. Hermione was holding a red glass filled with a soft, blue flame. She levitated it over to the far nightstand before conjuring another jar, filling it with blue flames and floating it to the near nightstand. She placed the wands next to the glowing jar and looked into Harry's gaze.

Harry was watching her with awe and not a small part of adoration. His right hand was running up her left thigh to her skimpy shorts. "Beautiful," he murmured and her face lit up with the sweetest smile. In that moment, Harry felt like there was nothing he wanted to do more than make her smile that way. He pulled her down into a kiss once more and she hungrily kissed back. After a couple of minutes, she sat back up, panting slightly.

"Well, Mr Potter," she said, brushing her hair out of her face, "are you prepared to follow through on your words and see if my breasts really are as fantastic as they appear?"

Harry took in a gulp of air as Hermione, without waiting for his response, slipped the straps of her tank top down her arms until it was only the fact her hands were cupping the cloth to her breasts that stopped Harry from seeing her chest in full. Harry pushed himself up with one arm and used the other to pull Hermione's face forward until they were locked in another kiss. He leant back and she followed him down to the bed, propping herself up with an arm each side of his head. Her top fell and, when Hermione raised her face away from his, Harry could see her breasts hanging in front of him.

Hermione blushed and smiled as he lay there transfixed. When he didn't move for a while, she gently lifted his left hand and placed it over her breast. Her skin was softer than he'd thought it would be and he squeezed it tenderly. Encouraged by her blushing smile, he started to fondle her gently, letting his hand roam slightly. As he ran his thumb over her hard nipple, a shiver ran through her body and she leant back into him, kissing him hungrily.

As they continued kissing, Harry grew bolder and fondled both her breasts, making her twitch as he squeezed her nipples. Hermione responded eagerly, leaning forward and nibbling his ear. Harry growled with pleasure and took to exploring her neck with nibbles and kisses until his mouth reached her breasts. He drew her nipple into his mouth and gently nibbled it, making Hermione whimper with pleasure. She reached down to Harry's pants and started playing with his penis through the cloth.

"Please," she murmured. "I want you in me."

They separated for a moment and, without a word, quickly divested themselves of any remaining clothing. As they sat up, Harry watched Hermione's eyes trail down to his hard cock. She sat still, watching it for moment until she felt Harry's eyes on her. She blushed and crawled forward, pushing him back down as he smiled at her.

"Well, you saw your firsts and now I've seen mine," she said as he continued to smile at her. "Damn fine, Mr Potter. Damn fine."

Harry pulled her lips to his once more as she ground up against him. He could feel his cock getting slippery as she eagerly rubbed along his length. Hermione reached down between them and took his shaft in her hand, raising it up to push up against her. She lowered himself onto him and he felt himself slipping inside her warm entrance. The progress stopped and then Hermione have a solid push down against him, letting out a pained gasp as he slipped deeply inside her.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked trying to sit up. Hermione quickly pushed him back down.

"Don't move," she whispered, her eyes shut. "Just give me a moment. Don't worry. It's normal to hurt a little at first. I'm told it gets a lot better after that though."

She looked into his eyes and gave a soft smile. She gave him a quick kiss and leant back so she was sitting up on him. She kept eye contact with him as she started to rock back and forth slowly, transfixing Harry once more with the sight and sensation. The flames cast their light over her, amplifying her movements with shadows. The glow from the flames was flickering, making shadows leap all over the wall as she slowly rocked against him and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her pert breasts gently swayed with her motion and he studied her figure intently, drawing a supressed smile from her lips. Harry reached up to run his hands up and down her body, gently pulling her further onto him as she ground against him.

Hermione lowered herself back down to kiss him and Harry took that moment to roll her onto her back. He drew one of his legs up against her side and began rhythmically thrusting into her, rocking gently as she moaned with pleasure. He reached down with one hand and grabbed her backside whilst the other pulled down on her shoulder. Her moans turned into gasps as she, eyes shut tightly, buried her face into his chest.

"Don't stop," she said between gasps. "Just don't stop!"

Harry grunted as he felt her get tighter and tighter around his cock. He could feel a deep pulsing start within himself as Hermione pushed herself up against him desperately, grinding herself along his length.

"Hermione, I'm going to-," he started but was instantly cut off.

"It's ok," she pleaded. "Just, don't, stop."

Harry pushed himself as far as he could with each thrust, grinding against her inviting warmth as Hermione started to buck beneath him. Her gasps became cries as she latched onto him desperately. As her whole body suddenly stiffened, he felt himself release his load inside her.

They remained locked in their embrace for several moments, breathing deeply. Harry's hands gently rubbed her bare back and her breathing calmed slowly. She eventually looked up at him and gave a hopeful smile.

"Was that, uh, good for you?" she asked, eyes wide. Harry raised his eyebrows dramatically.

"Good? I wouldn't call it that," he said, a sparkle in his eye. "Bloody brilliant, maybe. Fucking fabulous, perhaps. But not just good."

She started chuckling and punched his chest gently. "Language, Mr Potter," she chastised. "What am I going to do with you with such god-awful language?"

"Well, I definitely think that doing that again should teach me a lesson," he said, eliciting another punch from Hermione. "Umm, isn't there a charm we should be doing right about now?"

"Oh yes! Pass my wand please," she replied, looking over where she had left it on the nightstand. Harry handed it to her and she promptly pointed further down their bodies and hit his backside with a stinging hex.

Harry choked back a cry of shock as he flinched away from the hex. He rolled off her and lay at her side as she smiled wickedly at him. "You're right," she said, a smile growing on her face. "This charm will teach you to watch your language a lot faster."

"I meant the contraceptive one, not a blo-, er, stinging hex," he said, looking into her laughing eyes.

"Oops!" she giggled. "Good thing I already took care of that before, then, hey?"

"You little minx," Harry growled out. He swatted her wand from her loose grasp and then pressed his face to hers, kissing her deeply She responded eagerly, slipping her tongue into his mouth and grabbing at his side to pull him up against her. He eventually ended the kiss, leaving her with a flustered expression on her face and flushed cheeks.

"I don't suppose I could still take you up on your offer for a repeat performance right now?" she asked, staring at him with lust in her eyes. Harry smirked in response.

"I do believe it's an option I would consider," he said, allowing his hand to wander down to the inside of her thighs. She spread her legs invitingly and he let his hand wander to her warm, lower lips. She moaned with pleasure, closing her eyes as she started to nibble on his ear. His fingers played with her soft folds, eliciting noises from her with each stroke of his fingers. He let his hands roam up her body back to her breasts and she let out a whimper. As he fondled her breasts once more, she rolled onto her side and pressed up against him, rubbing against his hardening cock.

"Harry," she breathed, grinding up against him.

"Yes?" he said, peppering her breasts with kisses as she continued to whimper. He stayed on his side, letting his hands roam over her backside. She tried to pull him onto her but he remained leaning as she continued to grind up against him.

"Please stop teasing me and just do it," she said, frustration in her voice as he continued to resist her attempts to pull him onto her.

"Do what, Hermione?" he asked, his eyes alight as hers narrowed in response.

"Fuck me, Harry," she said firmly, yanking him towards her. He let her pull him onto her and positioned himself up against her wet slit. As he moved forward, she pushed her crotch up against him eagerly. She let out and gasp and grabbed his backside, pulling him up against her. Harry pulled her into his chest and started to slide back and forth in her, drawing short, quick breaths from her as she eagerly matched his pace.

It wasn't long before Hermione's body was once again shuddering, leaving her gasping. She didn't stop pushing into him, however, and just leant back, staring into his eyes and letting her hands roam over his chest as he continued to fuck her. Harry found her gaze mesmerising and, as she continued to let her hands run over him, he kissed her deeply.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a gap between kisses. Harry hummed in response as he continued to kiss her. She twisted her face away as he continued to kiss along her neck. "I just, wanted, to say-" she began before a gasp escaped her. Harry felt her hands latch onto his shoulder blades and began to pound into her harder. Her moans became louder and louder before Harry felt her tightening around his penis, triggering a response from him. As she cried out beneath him, her body tensing, he came inside her once more as the muscles inside her squeezed him tightly.

They lay still, breathing deeply for over a minute, content in each other's arms. Eventually, Harry looked down into her smiling face and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good for you?" he asked, looking into her smiling face.

"I think the words 'fucking fabulous' describe it best," she said, giggling as he mock-glared at her.

"I thought we were meant to be watching our language, huh?" he said.

"I changed my mind about that," she said, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Harry. "In the bedroom, I think that we'll have to change the rules for the future. Only in the bedroom, mind you."

"Are you saying you want me in your bedroom more often, then?" he asked, smile on his face.

"Maybe," she murmured, letting a small, hopeful smile show on her face. Harry kissed her deeply.

"I like the sound of that," he whispered when their lips parted once more. She smiled brightly up at him and he couldn't help smiling back. "So," he asked, "what were you going to say before?"

"When?"

"When we were, you know, fucking."

She blushed and dropped her eyes to his chest. "Umm," she said , fighting the red in her cheeks. "It's nothing," she murmured.

"Tell me," he said, gently stroking the side of her face. "Pretty please?"

"I, uh, just, um, was going to say…" she said, slowly raising her eyes to his before dropping them to his chest again. "I love you, Harry."

Harry froze, his mouth open, unable to comprehend what she had just said. Hermione looked back up at him and gazed at his stunned expression. "It's just, I couldn't stop thinking about it as we, you know, fucked, and I realised I was so glad it was you that was with me." Tears formed in her eyes as she continued, "I was just so lonely and sad before and now I realise how silly I was being and that I had you who had always been there. I, I just couldn't imagine being as ok about you leaving me as I do about Ron having left me. I think I'd be devastated and I wouldn't know what to do and I would never be able to smile again like you've made me smile so often tonight and I-"

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry said, cutting over her rapid flow of words. Tears streamed down her face and she let out a sniffle as she grabbed him in a hug before starting to cry in earnest. He rolled them onto their side and pulled her into his chest as she continued to shake with sobs. He stroked her hair gently as her sobs softened into sniffles. She eventually looked up at him with puffy red eyes and wiped the tears away.

"So romantic, huh?" she said. "Tell a girl you love her and she bursts out crying. You must think I'm such a dork."

Harry chuckled. "Well, if you're a dork, then you're my dork," he said. "And I wouldn't change anything about you."

She smiled at him, laying her head on the pillow as she held onto him in a loose embrace. "We'll get through this, won't we?" she murmured.

"We will," he said. "I promise."

"And then we can go on a real date and I can tell the world that I'm dating Harry Potter."

"You just wanted me for my fame, didn't you?"

"And not ashamed of it," she said with a grin. "I'm the Girl-Who-Won-The-Boy-Who-Lived and the whole wizarding world can go stuff their convoluted naming system where the sun don't shine!"

Harry lost his composure completely and burst out laughing. Hermione pouted at him for a moment before a giggle escaped her and she couldn't stop the laughter that followed. They eventually stopped and Harry let out a deep sigh.

"I fell like I'm discovering the real Hermione Granger now."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a smile lighting up her face.

"The girl who swears, snogs and is sexy as hell," Harry said. Hermione let out a snort of laughter and her cheeks flushed red.

"And do you have a problem with that, Mr Potter?"

"Not at all," he said, leaning forward and kissing her gently once more. "I look forward to getting to know her better."

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. That's it. Not planning on writing any more of this story. Just practicing writing erotica with the characters we love. Suggestions, comments, constructive criticism? Leave a review and let me know. Thanks for reading. :-)


End file.
